Members
There were 5 members in CoBayCrew, (2016-2017) here is a list of them all. (there's currently 5; JayCoBay, JayBarkley, TehAmazingSquid, Lil Little and Coconut. [change of cast/members (2018)] JayCoBay ''' '''AKA Jayce Thunder, Jace, Yung JoJo, that boi that's crying in the corner. Currently at age 15, he is one of the three hobos from the wonderous hobo forest, being born from the '10/10 soundcloud rapper-maker machine' along with lil little. Occupations: Meme-enthusiast, rapper/singer, professional big boi and comedy film maker and friggin' artist. History of being in CoBayCrew. JayCoBay has had different looks/phases throughout the three years of being in CoBayCrew. Baby Steps Black, Short Haired Jayce. (Nov. 23, 2015) In the very first video on CoBayCrew, Jayce was 12 and had sum kinda gay, growing-out-slicked with hair gel kinda phase on his hair, the reason this is 'so important' is because Jayce named his hair "Coby" and the rest of the crew were spooked 'cause of it, y'know? Golden (Cringe) Days Brownish-Green Haired Jayce. (Feb. 27, 2016) Jayce dyed his hair green but it faded/washed away a bit then it looked ugly like gay. He appeared this way from the The Nexus War Part 4 to TNW 5 Update. Red Haired Jayce (Mar. 25, 2016) There he is, 13 years old and flaunting his gay new, red hair in a gay, new way in Addicted to Justin Bieber! (part one) right before JayBarkley called him a faggot. He appears like this from Addicted to Justin Bieber! to CoBayCrew Mini-Episodes #2 "Music Failure". Then... Blue Haired Jayce (May. 5, 2016) First appearing like this in the EGG CHALLENGE! sounding weird, high pitch and riding off of a high from about 6 hours before the initial video was recorded. Up until Marooned....Again, where his hair dye faded out because he was jumping in the water trying to escape the treacherous "booga booga" island he was deserted at. Edge-Depression Days Blonde-Bleached Haired Jayce (Aug 5. 2016) Jayce appeared like this in his somewhat "re-introduction video" entitled "JayCoBay's COMING BACK!" from going away, as it is seen in JayCoBay's GOING AWAY! (Jayce and Darren are not gay.) Jayce's hair remained this way up until the dreaded video, BALD, showcasing where he had his hair FORCEFULLY SHAVEN and was sent into a state of depressive moods and anxiety.' Bald, Egg head Jayce (Nov. 2016) Now BALD he was wearing the war mask in The Nexus War Part 5 (nobody noticed the cameo at first) and was wearing a stupid olaf hat to cover his "disgrace" of a head, scaring JayBarkley and becoming sad, his girlfriend fuckin left him and he felt sado. :c Also, Darren pointed out his zit on his nose, which added more to his anxiety and self-consciousness. He ended up killing himself. BUT THEN AN IMPOSTER REPLACED THE REAL JAYCE, AND LIVED HIS LIFE. Jayce and Chigo recorded a really shitty remake of the first part of TNW, Chigo edited it, despite the video stating that "Jayce edited it" then it got uploaded a seven days later, due to Chigo's shitty editing. The "Floof," Fake Jayce (May 2017) 14 years old, and all floofed up and impostering the real jayce AND STILL IS TO THIS DAY and working on a couple of albums, appearing on EGG CHALLENGE 2k17 and being a big boi imposter. Revelation The Present... Just Jayce (April 2018) Now 15, Fake Jayce has been doing a lot of stuff, consisting of jerking off to hentai and making songs for a living, but mainly jerking off to hentai. - - Page 2. (JayBarkley)